Battle of the Bands It Up
Plot John Hughes High School is having a Battle of the Bands and jeremy brody gabe and connor sign up for it. meanwhile there are cheerleading and dancing team tryouts Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Olivia Holt as Skyler Ross Recurring Cast *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Isabella Palmieri as Ally Rockwell *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Cole Sprouse as Jeremy Hampton Corey Fogelmanis as Reece Green Rowan Blanchard as Saige Micheals *Cameron Boyce as Connor Carter *Celesta DeAstis as McKenna *Ashley Tisdale as Ella *Emma Watson as Brittney Hampton and Jessica Hampton *Mackenzie Ziegler as Herself *Maddie Ziegler as Herself *Kendall Vertes as Herself *Chloe Lukasiak as Herself *Melissa Ziegler as Herself *Abby Lee Miller as Herself *JC Chasez as Aaron Thomas *Angie Harmon as Christine Hampton *Lori Loughlin as Melissa Hampton *Adam Beach as Chris Hampton *Diane Neal as Regina Micheals *Lance Bass as Ben Micheals *Jace Norman as Cayden Thomas *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Thomas *Jennifer Stone as Gretchen Thomas *Amber Montana as Darcy Thomas *Kristin Herrea as London Thomas 'Scene 1' At Homeroom Vice Principal Winslow: Attention students we will be having batlle of the bands the prize is a record deal and the chance to go to LA if anyone wants to partiacpate they can sign up Starla: I already have a record deal and I've have a house is LA so this is a waste of time. Bianca: ok Gabe: whoa we should sign up Connor yeah looks a jeremy what the heck are you wearing Jeremy my grandmother made me wear this so whats up Connor battle of the bands (sits at his desk saving one for talia) Jeremy oh sits at his desk saves a seat for bianca Brody hey guys sits at his desk saves on for katelyn Jeremy hey whats up brody Gabe hey dude sits a his desk saves one for starla Reece hey guys whats going on sits at his desk saves a seat for saige Connor hi Bianca Talia Katelyn Saige and Starla walk in Jeremy hey baby Bianca hey sits a the desk next to him Katelyn Shoot Bianca what is it Jeremy whats wrong Katelyn mom wants me to watch brittney and Jessica Reece babe I saved you a seat Saige Coming sweetie Gabe starla Connor Talia ive saved you a seat Talia ok sits at the desk next to connor Starla im coming cutie sits at the desk next to gabe Brody katelyn ive saved you - Katelyn im coming brody sits at the desk next to brody Gabe whats with the Bianca pep rally and we have cheerleading tryouts this afternoon after school remember Gabe Starla and there are dancing team tryouts tomorrow afternoon too. Gabe oh yeah forgot Principal Rubinoff in addition to the battle of the bands we will be having our pep rally after school biancai hope you cheers will be splendid as usual Bianca yes mr Rubinoff Talia i want to be a cheerleader Bianca well tryout tali Talia ok At the Gym Jessica and Brittney Arrive Katelyn Bianca arrive Brittney hey Katie Hey Bianca Jessica hey Kate Hey B whats up Katelyn cheerleading tryouts Briitney i want to watch and try out( sits down) Jessica me too (sits down) Katelyn ok Bianca ok thanks for coming to cheerleading tryouts some of you might make it some of you might not so lets get started first we have talia Talia thanks hit it kate Katelyn Plays Keshas Blow Taila does her tryouts Flips Backtucks Cartwheels Herkys Bianca Taila that was awsome youve made the squad heres youre uniform put it on and join us Taila ok brb Katelyn next we have rachel and starla Rachel thanks kate hit it b Bianca plays part of me by katy perry they do their tryouts Bianca congrats starla and rach youve made the squad pick up your uniform and join us after Taila next we have alana Alana thanks Alana does her tryout to Kelly Clarkson Taila congrats alana yove made the team Alana thanks grabs her uniform Rachel next we have cassadee Cassadee thanks cassadee does her tryout to ashley tisdale Bianca thats was great youve made it Cassadee thanks grabs her uniform Starla great job sis (to Cassadee) Cassadee thanks Bianca next we have Brittney Hampton Brittney does her tryout to britney spears break the ice Talia Next We Have Jessica Hampton Jessica Does Her Routine to Britney Spears I Wanna Go Bianca congrats brittney youre on the team come get your uniform Brittney ok Starla Dont Worry Jessi You Can Tryout For Dance Team Tomorrow. Jessica ok 'scene 2' At the Carter Home Bianca goes into her room Jeremy video calls Bianca Bianca hey Jeremy hey i was wondering do you want to come over to my house for dinner Bianca ok Sarah talking to Christi Bianca mom can i go over to jeremys for dinner Sarah sure Christi what was that all about Sarah bianca and jeremy have been dating Bianca goes over to jeremys Doorbell Rings '' Jessica ill get it mommy Jessica opens the door Bianca hey jessi Jessica hi bianca jeremy biancas here Jeremy hey kisses her Brittney and Jessica giggle Melissa girls Bianca hey ms Melissa Melissa hi sweetie Bianca hey ms christine Christine hi sweetheart Aaron christine i just who is this Jeremy uncle aaron this my girlfriend bianca Aaron jeremy she is a keeper and is a pleasure to meet you honey Bianca you too London DARCY GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH runs into the kitchen when darcy goes in Darcy NO Gretchen mom London and darcy are at it again Bianca who are they Jeremy those are my cousins darcy and London Chirstine GIRLS ENOUGH WE HAVE A GUEST Bianca waves* London ohh sorry hi im London you must be Bianca jeremys girlfriend Bianca yes smiles Darcy im Darcy weve heard so much about you Jeremy youre about to meet cayden Jennifer and devon and our grandmother too blushes* Edith Melissa do you need help oh Jeremy grandma this is Bianca my girlfriend Edith she is very pretty gives Jeremy a apporving smile and its very nice to meet you dear Cayden walks in Cayden mom aunt Melissa whas for dinner looks at Bianca whose she Chistine why don't you ask Jeremy smiles at him Cayden Jeremy who is she Jeremy cayden this is Bianca my girlfriend Bianca hey Cayden hi im cayden and this is devon Gretchen and Jennifer jennfer hey Devon hi Gretchen hey The Hampton Family and Bianca eat dinner 'scene 3' Gym Dancing Team Tryouts Starla: As Captain of the Dancing Team, Rachel and I will choose a few of you to become a part of the dancing team. Starla: First we have Bianca Carter. Bianca: Hit it Rachel. Rachel plays Brittney Spears' Toxic Bianca does a lot of splits and back handsprings Rachel: Congrats B. You made the team Starla: You could join us if you want B. Bianca: Ok, let me put on my uniform brb Rachel: Next is Katelyn Hampton and Jessica Hampton Starla plays Dove Cameron's Better In Stereo Starla: A 5, 6, 7, 8 Katelyn does her tryout Starla: Great Job, Katie you made the team. Starla playd britney spears i wanna go Jessica Hampton Does her Tryout Starla Congrats Jessi youve made the team Come Get Your Uinform From Rachel Jessi Thanks Rachel Third we have Alana Anderson Alana does her tryout to Jordin Sparks and does gymanstics routines Starla congrats lana you've made the team Rachel: Fourth, we have Talia Green Starla plays Idina Menzel's Let It Go Talia dances her routine Rachel and Starla clap Rachel: You made the team, Tali. Congrats Starla: Here's your uniform (shows a crop top and shorts) Talia: Thanks Rachel: You can go change in the bathroom girls. We are having a break and the rest of the dancers trying out can wait. We will continue tryouts in a few minutes. Dancers: Ok Starla: We still have 8 more spots on the team. So if you didn't show much effort, you probably would not be chosen. Rachel: But, if we believe you can do much better, there is a chance that you will get put on the dance team. Talia, Alana, and Katelyn walk out to the bathroom Break Rachel: Now we will continue tryouts. Next up, Celia Starr. Celia does her jazz routine Starla: Great job. We will have a list of all the members on the billuton board tomorrow. Rachel: Everyone trying out after our break will know if they got in tomorrow. Now it's Ally's turn. Ally cartwheels in and lands with a front walkover. She then starts transitioning into lyrical dance. Starla: Good job Rachel: Next is Skyler Skyler dances her jazz routine Rachel claps along with Starla Tryouts continue with More dancers Scene 4 John Hughes High School Rachel and Starla put up list of dancers Celia's locker Skyler: Hey Celia Celia: Hi Skyler: Oh look, they put up the list of dancers Celia: Let's go see it Skyler: Yay! I made it on the team Celia: Me too! Ally enters Ally: I also made it on the team! Celia: Yay, we will all be on the dance team. I'm going to tell Bianca she made it in. Bianca's locker Celia: Hey Bianca Bianca: Hey Celia Celia: I wanted to tell you that you made it into the dance team. Bianca: Cool, who else is on there? Celia: Oh, Skyler, me, Ally, Lilly, Hailey, McKenna, Ella, Madelyn, Alexa, Kayla, Crystal, Sierra, Jessica and Talia. Bell rings Celia: It's time to get to dance practice. Bianca: Bye! I'll see you after I put on my uniform. Bathroom Ally: Hey Skyler Skyler: Hey. I already put on my uniform (shows jazz uniform) Gym Dance Practice Rachel: Since we will be having a competition in 3 weeks, we should start practicing. In competitions, you guys need to try your best on the routine. Starla: Let's start. First let's work on some moves. Rachel: We are going to start with leaps ''shows a few chasses and then two really good leaps with super straight legs Starla: Ok, Ally you can go first. Ally: Alright does 2 chasse and then does 2 perfect leaps Rachel: Very good, Ally. Ally: Thanks Starla: Now Skyler it is your turn Skyler: Sure shows 1 chasse and does a few leaps with straight legs Rachel: Your leaps were really good, Skyler. Lilly, Bianca, Katelyn, Celia, and Talia show their leaps Rachel: We are now going to start practicing pirouettes.shows 1 perfect spin, spotting the mirror Ally, Skyler, Celia, Lilly, Bianca, Alana, and Katelyn do pirouettes Rachel: We're going to continue working on these basic moves until you master them, then we will practice the dance for the competition. Starla: So let's work on chaine turns. shows several turns with spotting Rachel: Now, who wants to go first? Ally raises her hand Rachel: Ok Ally, you can go first. Ally does many chaine turns with spotting Starla: Nice chaine turns, Ally. All of the dancers do chaine turns Rachel: Now we are going to split into groups of 4 to practice any type of dance. Skyler: Hey Celia, do you want to go together? Celia: Ok, but we need 2 more dancers in our group. ---- Rachel: Have you all split into your groups yet? Talia: Yeah we all did. Me, Skyler, Celia, and Lilly are 1 group. Bianca: Also, me, Ally, Alana, and Katelyn are group. McKenna: Me, Hailey, Sierra, and Madelyn are a group. Carolyn: Me, Kayla, Crystal, and Ella are another group. Starla: You will decide on a type of dance to practice. Scene 5 Dance Practice Rachel: Now we are going to practice our dance for the competition Starla: First we are going choose the song? Rachel: The choices are Winter Wonderland by Olivia Holt since it's near Christnas, Snowflakes by Olivia Holt, Shake Santa Shake by Zendaya, and I Love Christmas! by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Bianca: Can we do Winter Wonderland? Starla: Let's vote for each song. Rachel: Raise your hand if you want Winter Wonderland. Bianca, Skyler, Ally, and Celia raise their hands. Starla: Snowflakes. Alana, Rachel, Hailey, McKenna, and Katelyn raise their hands. Rachel: Shake Santa Shake. Lilly, Carolyn, and Starla raise their hands. Starla: I Love Christmas. Talia, Madelyn, Ella, and Alexa raise their hands. Rachel: The top choice was Snowflakes, so we will be dancing to Snowflakes for the competition. Scene 6 Gabe's house Gabe opens door Gabe: Rachel?? Rachel: Hi. Can we talk outside? Gabe: Ok Gabe and Rachel sit on chairs in the front porch Rachel: I really like you and I don't like seeing you with Starla so much that we can't hang out. Gabe: I like you too Rachel and I'm sorry that I always hang out with Starla. Rachel: (pitch perfect) sings Can't Do It Without You by Ross Lynch 'Scene 7' Jeremy what song should we do for battle of the bands Brody Feel The Rain by Dream Street Gabe really Brody i dont know Meanwhile in brittneys room Melissa brittney whats wrong sweetie Brittney i miss kenize Melissa oh Dorrbell rings Melissa opens the door Melissa hi Melissa Melissa hey Melissa whats wrong with brittney Melissa she misses mackenzie Melissa Aww Kenzie misses brittney also Melissa Kenzie Makenzie yes mom Melissa why dont you go play with brittney Mackenzie ok Brittney hears a knock on her door Brittney MACKENZIE (hugs her) Brittney Come on Kenzie Mackenzie ok They go into brittneys room Mackenzie wow this is your room Brittney yep and watch Brittney turns on her cd player to austin moons steal your heart Mackenzie and Brittney Dance Mackenzie that was fun Brittney yeah Mackenzie youre a cheerleader Brittney yeah hey want to sleepover at my house tonight Mackenzie cool yeah Mackenzie and brittney run downstairs Mackenzie mom can i sleepover here at brittneys please Brittney mom can Mackenzie sleepover here Melissa well i guess its ok with me what about you melissa Melissa yes its alright that mackenzie sleepsover here Mackenzie yes Brittney cool Melissa I'm gonna go invite Regina. Melissa Z. goes to Micheal House Regina hi Melissa Melissa hi, I was wondering if you would want to come over to Melissa's house, Mackenzie is playing and sleeping over with Brittney over there. Regina ok, is Maddie there, Starla would love to see Maddie. Melissa yeah Regina Starla, Do you want to come and play with Maddie. Starla comes downstairs Starla YESSSSS!!!!!! Regina, Starla and Melissa go to Hampton House. Starla Hi Maddie Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes